Sleeping Beauty
by Hattori Sei
Summary: A twisted version of Sleeping Beauty, using Meitantei Conan characters. HeiShin, EiRan, and past ShinRan. Very AD, AU, AR, whatever alternate classification you want to call it.


**Sleeping Beauty**  
>a Meitantei Conan fanfic<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty, I'm pretty sure that's the Brothers Grimm. And Meitantei Conan belongs to Aoyama-sensei.

Sorry this ain't a new chapter of Martini or Kaitou Shinku. But of those are fighting me for a new chapter, fear not, they will be up. But, in CW, we were doing twisted fairy tales and...well...this is what came out. It wasn't even supposed to be a MC fanfic. I started out with Arthur of Club, then it became Harvey, then Hervey, and then I was like 'Harley!' cause the Clubs kinda suits him, weapon you know, he'd the only one that uses anything that's actually meant to be a weapon from when it was created, and this happened. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heiji, the prince of Club kingdom, stared at the huge hedge of roses that surrounded the kingdom of Diamond. He'd heard of the beauty of the Princess Kazuha, and it was his princely duty to help damsels in distress, so he'd at least try to wake her up. And maybe she'd be the one he could love. He pulled out his sword and started hacking at the thorny vines, carving a path through.<p>

Several minutes later, he'd finally made a large hole to the other side, and was walking towards the sparkling pink castle. At closer look he snorted. The entire palace was built entirely of opaque pink diamonds. While the kingdom was named from the rich diamond mines within its borders, this was a little much. Shrugging it off, he quickly searched the castle for the room with the princess, and found her in the highest tower.

She was laid out on a large bed in the center of the room, the covers white with red diamonds. Her dark brown hair was spread out around her head like a halo. Her skin was pale, probably from having no access to sunlight for the past century, and was accented by her full red lips and rosy cheeks. He knelt closer, and their lips brushed each other.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing their depths of molten chocolate. He pulled away, giving her room to sit up.

"Who do ya think you are?" she asked, glaring slightly at him.

"'m Prince Hattori Heiji of Club. I came ta try ta wake ya up."

"By kissin' me? Honestly, why didn't ya try shaking me awake?"

"Um..." He scratched his head. "Tha's the cure fer the curse?" Kazuha stopped for a moment, confused, and looked down at herself before throwing her head back and laughing, much to Heiji's confusion.

"Oh, you mortals are so easily fooled! Did you honestly think that a fairy could bestow any sort of immortality onto a human?" She brought her gaze down, her brown eyes now an icy blue. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, instead of a brunette princess, there was a blonde fairy. It was Vermouth, the fairy that had cursed the princess when she hadn't been invited to her christening.

"Immortality?" he asked. "Immortality isn't mentioned in the stories, only a deep sleep."

She laughed and told the truth hidden from time. Yes, she had cursed Princess Kazuha to die, but the fairy Sherry shifted the spell, at the cost of her magic, to only make the princess sleep. Then Koizumi Akako did a spell that made everyone in the entire kingdom fall asleep. But even when sleeping, the people aged, until they became nothing but dust in the wind.

"Well boy, it's been fun, and I have to go."

"Okay then I'll jus' leave now..." He moved towards the door, but with a motion from Vermouth was frozen in place.

"Oh, I think not. I haven't cursed anyone in a long while, the other fairies having trapped me in this tower once they found out the princess did end up dying from my spell, even if it did take longer than I intended."

"What're ya gonna do ta me?" She smirked.

"I think I'll do the same thing I did to your precious Kazuha." She waved her hand at him.

"Hey, she ain't my precious nothin'!" he cried before collapsing into a heap on the floor, fast asleep. She grinned wickedly.

"Let the only thing that may awaken him be a kiss from his true _prince_." She was confident on that curse not being broken before he died. He did, after all, come to try to wake the princess with true love's kiss. She disappeared in a puff of orange smoke with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Kudou Shin'ichi, prince of the kingdom of Spade, was getting worried. His best friend, Heiji, had gone to Diamond almost a week ago to try to wake the sleeping princess, but he hadn't yet returned. So, he went to Diamond to find him.<p>

Quickly, he discovered the room where the dark-skinned prince lay. He moved to shake him, thinking he was simply sleeping. After all, the princess wasn't here, he must have managed to awaken her. He felt happy for his friend, even though the thought of him marrying the princess caused some part of his heart to ache.

Despite his best efforts, Heiji would not wake. This caused Shin'ichi to pause and look around the room. It was circular, and an average tower room really. Nothing stood out as odd. He sighed and looked down at Heiji, who was sleeping with a gentle, peaceful look on his face. Shin'ichi felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

After he got over the fact his betrothed, Princess Ran of Heart, had eloped with a commoner named Hondo Eisuke, he'd discovered the feelings he'd always harbored for his friend. The times they spent together were precious in his eyes, and he'd never give them up for anything.

Without thinking, Shin'ichi leaned down and let his pale pink lips sweep feather-light against the other's cocoa ones. To his surprise, Heiji opened his emerald eyes and stared straight into his own sapphires. For a moment, the world seemed to hold its breath as they both registered the position they were in. In a flash, Shin'ichi was on the other side of the room, his face a cherry. Heiji wasn't much better, although his blush wasn't as visible due to his skin tone.

"Um, Kudou, there's...there's nobody else here, is there?" Heiji seemed nervous to Shin'ichi, probably about the kiss, he surmised. He didn't want anyone else to know they'd kissed like that.

"No one," he said, trying to reassure him. Heiji sighed and hung his head in his hands. He'd so hoped maybe that kiss hadn't happened, someone else had kissed him, and the curse hadn't broken instantaneously, only broke just as his friend was bending over to check on him, worried. That would mean that what he'd always feared was true. He was gay. But wait. Since the kiss did happen, didn't that mean...

"Um, why'd ya kiss me?" he asked.

"Well...I...uh..." Shin'ichi stammered. At Heiji's continued stare, he sighed. "I...I like you Hattori. I have for a while, but I only figured it out after the thing with Ran."

Heiji was surprised. Two years? But he'd never said anything...and he knew why. While open homosexuality wasn't exactly illegal, it wasn't exactly encouraged either. And the idea of the crown prince being gay...well, there would be severe social repercussions. He nearly laughed. If one prince would be that bad, what would two be? Clearly, Shin'ichi had seen the mirth on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, the hurt he was feeling leaking into his voice like water does through a crack in a dam. Was he laughing at him about being gay? Tears started prickling in his eyes. He thought Heiji'd be different, would possibly accept him, even if he didn't return his feelings. He turned to run out, but was stopped by Heiji's hand around his arm, the Club having leapt out of bed after him.

"Kudou, I wasn't laughing at you."

"Liar!" He struggled to pull out of his grasp, but even after a week of lying in bed, Heiji's grip was strong enough to keep hold of him.

"It's true!" He spun him around til the two faced each other and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on the Spade's shoulder, shocking him into silence. "Do you even realize what you did? Vermouth put a spell on me just like the one she put on Princess Kazuha a century ago."

"You mean..."

Heiji lifted his head and peered straight into Shin'ichi's eyes. "Yea Shin'ichi." Mustering his courage, he leaned forward and captured Shin'ichi's lips with his own. Both boys shivered as they felt a surge run through them from where their lips connected.

To Shin'ichi, Heiji tasted of cinnamon and pancakes. The kiss brought heat that reminded him of sunshine on a summer day and of his smiles. He smelled of steel and wood.

For Heiji, Shin'ichi tasted of coffee and of vanilla. It was warm and made him think of smoldering coals, small but steadily burning. He smelled like leather, both from books and his favorite football.

All too soon, the magic of the kiss ended as they had to stop for air.

"So...how long has it been for you...Heiji?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Well, uh," Heiji scratched his head. "I'm not really sure. I became aware of it three years ago, maybe, and have denied it ever since. Even after Ran, I never thought you could return my feelings."

"We're together now, that's all that matters."

"Thanks."

And so, the two went home. Shin'ichi's parents were rather understanding, they'd always suspected the two would end up together. But Heiji's were a different matter all together. When the two'd walked into the castle and told his parents, they'd both taken it very wrong. His mother'd started sobbing, while his father got stonily silent. In the end, they'd disowned their only son.

Six months later, the prince of Spade and the ex-prince of Club got married in a grand ceremony. All the Trump nobility were there, and it was celebrated for years to come. There never would again be a true heir for the two kingdoms, but...there was always blood adoption.

* * *

><p>Please review! I really want critiques on how I write. I'm trying to work towards becoming a published writer, but I can't fix my mistakes if they're not pointed out.<p> 


End file.
